dragon_havenfandomcom-20200215-history
Lenalee Lee
Bio A brief introduction to the character! Personality While Lenalee knows next to nothing about her life before her parents died, the things she does remember have developed her personality to a point. For example because of how she was treated and what experiments were done in the order that she saw have given her a view about the order and her superiors to the point in which she says outright she hates the innocence and even god himself. As mentioned, Lenalee has a dislike for certain people, though if she were to see them, her reactions are ones of fear. What she does care about however are the people she knows, or at least the ones she is closest to. To her they are her family and her world and nothing else matters as much. Because she views the world in such a way, if someone from her world was to die, or something was to happen to them, this would mean a piece of her world comes crumbling down or is destroyed and this can effect her in a big way, as she has lost someone dear. This devastation can also come across when something happens and her mind set blames herself for not doing something, for example when Allen lost his innocence, Lenalee when she found out what happened to him she was devastated and she believed that she should have come back. It probably was one of her biggest regrets. With her treasuring her friends deeply, this can cause her to get angry at them easily, especially if they were to do something stupid or make risks that were not needed to be made like when Allen tried to 'save' an akuma who was told to self destruct. She got angry at him to the point of slapping him and wouldn't forgive him for a little bit afterwards. Lenalee has at least changed emotionally as she used to keep all her emotions bottled up, but Cross mentioned that she doesn't do that as much anymore. As mentioned a few paragraphs up that Lenalee has her own fears and is scared of certain things, but if it is to help those within her world, she has been known to cast them aside such as the time when there was a level four attack at the Order. Lenalee, although deep down she hates God and the innocence, she cast that aside for a moment in order to try and gain her innocence, even going as far as to ask for a forced synchronization to gain it, knowing what would happen if it was to fail. Even though Lenalee has an older brother, sometimes it seems like the roles are reserved and Lenalee acts like the older sibling, punishing her brother if he should do something stupid like make another robot that might go berserk again. This also shows us that she can be the most mature and has grown into that over time since when she was younger she was more dependant on her brother when he first joined the order and over the years the roles are now reversed. Over all Lenalee is defiantly a kind and caring girl to those who become a part of her 'world' and once someone is, she is willing to fight for them should the need arise for it. She also can be a little superstitious as In one arc with a supposed 'vampire' she asked them not to get bitten otherwise they'd become one too. Because of the fact that anyone can be an akuma, most exorcists are known to have to not trust anyone due to the fact of how would you know who is and who isn't when they take on human form? Whilst it isn't exactly clear if she is weary or not of people who aren't followers of the Order, the people who do are a different matter and much easier to explain. Lenalee around those she knows to not be Akuma she is able to smile somewhat depending on the situation, she is friendly, polite and trying her best to be helpful when it's needed. With Anita for example when she gets given some hair accessories to wear, Lenalee asked if that was okay, since they belonged to her mother before her. She also apologised for bothering her so late so it shows she is polite, not exactly one to be rude. This could show she has some ladylike traits. Although not everyone gets the kind treatment from her. To those that she dislikes she can show how she really feels, even if it's a look of a terrified child. I'll just use her everyday situations for this one when she isn't working. Her daily life is as close to normal as it could be, she serves coffee to the science department should they need it, which they usually do and it is something that she enjoys doing as she does it everyday. She has also learnt at least during this time and if she needs to relax to meditate if something were to stress her out or worry her. Although if it worries her too much it doesn't always work. Over all average situations you usually get a lot more calmer and a much more friendlier Lenalee than you might do should she be in action or if you royally piss her off. Abilities Dark Boots: ''' Lenalee's innocence is known as the dark boots. these take on the form of well...boots. But when not activated they take the form of two red anklets that sit permanently around her ankles. This is what is known as a crystal type innocence. With her dark boot it gives her the ability to be able to fight akuma. It also makes her a little bit faster and lighter on her feet so that she can jump long distances, but at the same time she can jump down from high places and land safely, but still cause damage to an akuma or possibly destroy it. Basically her boots bring on the saying 'Floats like a butterfly, but stings like a bee' Originally Lenalee had two stages to her boots before they went to crystal type, so I'll note this down as well as any and all attacks since it hasn't been shown if she can still do this or not (I assume so): First up we have an attack she would use at level one and this attack was called Waltz: Mist Wind. This attack basically created a tornado by simple using kicks from her innocence. This can be offensive as it's used to destroy akuma by simply trapping them inside. Though this only works on level ones and twos. Next up Lenalee had a level two. When this was activated it can increase her speed a lot more and had the following attacks with it: '''Burden, Acoustic Technique: Sound Shackles This ability helps Lenalee to move faster than the speed of sound by simply using the sound waves around her and solidifying them to give her that all needed boost. Burden, Water Surface Technique: Water Shackles With this Lenalee is able to walk or stand on water. So basically if she ever needs to fight on water, it can come in handy. Which she did fight on water at one time) Falling Technique: Iron Shackles When Lenalee tried to reach maximum sync rate with her innocence, which is the one and only time she used this attack, Lenalee boots become blades, making them much heavier and giving them much more power when it hits. What Should I Know? *Works for Lightning Farron *Occasionally gives the moogles cake and tea after work *Currently trying to grow hair back to longer length. It's currently at shoulder length Daily Life 6:00 *Wake up. 6:05 *Get dressed into training clothes and brush hair 6:10 *Quick snack 6:15 *Morning training 7:30 *Breakfast and coffee run 8:00 *Brush teeth and floss 8:05 *Wash hair 8:30 *Get changed into work clothes 8:35 *Go to work for the day. 13:00 *Lunch break and quick snack. 13:30 *Back to work for the afternoon shift 18:00 *Feed moogles coffee and cake. Cake varies daily. *Have a fun chat with them about things. 18:30 *Dinner and coffee run 19:00 *A nice long, warm bath. 20:00 *Meditation 20:50 *Changes into nightdress *Puts hair up. 21:00 *Bedtime Category:Characters Category:Characters in Monsbaiya Category:Dragon-Neutral Characters